Candy
by LightNinja
Summary: Happiness takes many forms. For Yuffie, it comes in a holiday, a fruit, and a former Turk. [One-shot]


This work is a piece of pure fiction, based on the game Final Fantasy VII.  
  
No real spoilers, but a hint of Yuffentine. A little Halloween inspired ficlet, written about a week late.  
  
DISLCAIMER: One and only, so get it here. I. Own. Nothing. This includes the Final Fantasy series and sundry. That all belongs to different people, who make a lot more money than I do.   
  


  
  
**Candy**

  
  
Yuffie always liked comparing herself to a bag of Halloween candy. It was all good stuff on top, bright pink sugar and dark dark chocolate and the rare sweet carmel apple, but when you got to the bottom, all you had were the nasty neopolitan coconut candies and the root beer dum dums that were at _least_ ten years old and the plain apples.  
  
Godo (always _Godo_ or _old man_ or _pops_, but never _father_) always liked to give her a plain apple. He'd never had the patience for her fits of uber-hyperness after she'd eaten all the candy and tossed the dredges at the bottom outside, to be eaten by the few stray cats that always wandered around the place.  
  
Halloween was coming up soon again, but it wouldn't be like back in the ol-den-da-yas. Not even a plain apple for little Yuffie. She might get a gruff "Happy Halloween" from Cid, and a noogie from Barrett, but that would be the extent of it.  
  
It was kinda depressing.  
  
It was also kinda strange. The day before Halloween arrived, and Yuffie was more morose than she ever had been. Usually she was non-stop chatterbox (after all, someone had to be the life of this party, and it wasn't going to be Vinnie-the-amazing-walking-dead-guy no siree bob), but today she was quiet. No one really noticed (hell, no one _ever_ noticed _her_, which would usually be a good thing, being in the ninja-business and all, but it wasn't a good thing _now_), so it was a shocker when the least expected person out of the bunch came over and sat down next to her permanant spot (that being the spot closest to the side, so she didn't have far to go when she needed to hurl).  
  
"..." went Vinnie.  
  
"..." replied Yuffie. Truely, it was a conversation full of depth and emotion (that is, if you could read brail, which Yuffie couldn't. Even then, it probably wasn't that interesting.).  
  
They sat like that for quite some time until Vincent started talking.  
  
"Tommorrow is Halloween," Vincent said.  
  
"Don't remind me!" Yuffie wailed, burrying her head in her hands (and not through the deck of the Highwind, as Vincent was probably wishing she would do. Yuffie's wail was most unpleasant.).  
  
"I thought you... liked this holiday." He sounded puzzled, or at least as puzzled as Monotone Valentine could ever sound without the help of a yaoi doujinshi and a lot of alcohol.  
  
"I _do_!" Yuffie wailed again.  
  
And then she proceeded to tell him all about it. Even about the apples that Godo gave her, and how they were all small and hard as a rock and sour, but they were the best because Godo (love him and hate him in equal measure, which is a lot) had given them to her.  
  
She had to give Vinnie credit, really. He sat through the entire monologue, listening the entire time, and even handing her a pristine white hanky when she burst in to tears at one point (she didn't use it, slipped it quietly in to her pocket when he wasn't looking and made a note to give it back one day, if they all survived this madness, or at least _they_ survived it).  
  
He got up and wandered off after she was done (probably to go bash his head in to wall and ask himself why he was stupid enough to even try to talk to her, Yuffie speculated) and she didn't see him for the rest of the night.  
  
She didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember waking up. Cid was yelling (nothing unusual there), Barrett was yelling (again, nothing unusual), both were cussing so much she was suprised her ears weren't burned plum off her head, and Aerith was attempting to mediate in her sweet sweet voice, wincing and blushing everytime they said something bad.  
  
But all of this was mostly in the background of Yuffie's conciousness, cause sitting right next to her, pretty-as-you-please, was a shiny red apple.  
  
She picked it up and cradled it to her chest. After a while, she took a big bite out of it, and smiled through the tears that she would vehemently deny being there.  
  
The apple was, she grudgingly admitted, sweeter than any candy she'd ever gotten. 


End file.
